


Devilkin

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blacks. They're nothing but trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devilkin

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is for round 3 of the Stretch Your Boundaries Compeition. Warnings for suggestive material/content and mature language.
> 
> Prompts used: "What a strange illusion it is to suppose that beauty is goodness." - Leo Tolstoy, punctual, remedy.

She came sweeping in from the door. Long tendrils of black hair practically reaching down past her stomach, the kind that could only be tamed by magic to produce curls like that. A thin black bodice clinging to her upper body, barely covering the skin just above her nipple. It was easy to tell with the way her breasts filled out the silk. The woman hadn't bothered with a bra.

With a glance to his right Rabastan could see his brother leering at the girl, completely ignoring the rest of her family that had just walked in before her. Right on time of course for whatever meeting the parents had with their father. "Punctual," he muttered, to catch his brother's attention again, "As always."

"Yeah," Rodolphus didn't even look at him, distracted by the girl that sat down in a chair against the wall opposite of them. "They never brought _her_ with them though."

She didn't look in their direction at all, focused on her own parents - or so Rabastan thought. Her leg raised in the next second, swinging over and hitching up her skirt at just the right angle and he caught sight of dark lacy purple panties wrapped around a pale waist before the cloth settled again. If he had seen that, there was no way his brother hadn't.

"Bellatrix." Rabastan said, tearing his gaze away on the chance that she made a similar move again.

"Little minx," Rodolphus licked his lips. "I think my new favorite color is purple."

"If I were to guess your next favorite color is going to be her cunt, preferably around your cock. Or no, it might be red, the same as her lips, same conclusion-concussion on your part."

His brother let out a low laugh, "That's fine by me."

Rabastan had to hold back a sigh, looking back over to Bellatrix he could see her gaze was on them and for a moment he hoped she couldn't read lips until her gaze was back on her parents, looking through the open doorway into the kitchen where the four were talking about Merlin knew what. The amount of secrets in this family still astounded him at times, even in just this single household. For one, what was _she_ doing here? The Blacks had come over before but they had never brought one of their daughters. He personally thought the reason was his brother, what with the way he regularly seduced woman. Though this one seemed perfectly capable of doing the same, and it seemed to be working.

He frowned, reaching out to grab onto his brother's robe just as he took a step toward the young woman that he could feel was looking at them again. "What?" Rodolphus asked, glancing over at him with a slightly exasperated look. "You develop a new favorite color as well?" Rabastan scowled, even though his brother was talking low he was now convinced she could read the lips what with the intensity of the stare he could feel on the side of his head. "Been awhile since we shared one."

This time he couldn't hold back a snort at the suggestion, "Not interested in that one, too much black."

The corner of Rodolphus' lip curled up, "That there is. A pretty black though."

"Pretty?" Rabastan glanced back over, at the crystals hanging from her ears and surrounding her neck. Personally he preferred pearls.

The corner of the woman's lips had curved down. "I think she heard you," Rodolphus hissed and he could see his brother continue to move his own lips from the corner of his eye. It didn't take a genius to know what he was saying, 'well, _I_ think you're fucking perfect.' Her lips curved back up into a smile that showed white teeth.

He turned so that his lips couldn't be read the next time he spoke, " _I_ think her parents got a concussion if their brilliant idea was bringing their most prized daughter here during a meeting for you to chase her skirts and make certain arrangements difficult later on."

"Mmm, arranging those legs wouldn't be difficult."

"You're not listening to me are you?"

"I'm sorry, what?" His brother's tone was clearly mocking. He had no doubt in his mind that Rodolphus had heard him, but his mind was clearly focused elsewhere. If he didn't know how easily his brother was distracted he would have sworn that woman had done her skirt trick again.

" _Rod_ ," he practically snarled the nickname, "Don't."

"Oh, but I need her to take my sins."

She'll take more than just your pitiful sins, Rabastan had to bite his tongue to keep the words from slipping from his mouth and filling the air in the room. The last thing he needed was the girl hearing them. He wasn't a fool, he knew what she was the moment she walked in. Exactly what his brother had called her, minx. It usually wouldn't be a problem but with her parents here he had a pretty good guess as to why she was here. Which meant she would soon be devilkin and tugging his brother along by her thong.

Seeing his brother chase after skirts was one thing, seeing him get pulled into a relationship that he couldn't imagine working was another entirely. What the _fuck_ were his parents thinking? "Fine, go get your temporary remedy so it can bite you in the ass later."

Rabastan let go of his brothers arm and walked from the house, not able to watch this and the downward spiral it was surely going to lead to.


End file.
